In printers, copiers and facsimile machines, dry toner is transferred to paper to produce an image. In simple terms, a charge roller rubs against a photoreceptor drum, and charges it. When light (the photo image) shines on the drum, the drumgets an image. The light removes the charge from the drumwhere it shines on the drum, in little pixel increments, so there is no charge where the image is, and the drum remains charged where there is no image. A developer brush is located close to the drum and is surrounded by dry toner. It applies toner to the drum where the drum is not charged. So where the image is, the drum is black, and the drum is white (no image) where the drum is charged. A second charge roller is on the opposite side of the paper from the drum. The drum rotates forward and the second charge roller attracts toner from the drum onto the paper. The image is transferred from the drum to the paper. Toner is then melted on the paper by fuser rollers.
The photoreceptor drum is exposed to ozone and the outer portion of the charge transport layer's (the outermost layer) structure changes from its original state to a different state, reducing its performance level and the quality of its image. Toner, paper particles and other debris also get on the drum, roller and developer brush. When charge rollers get dirty, for example, they can malfunction, causing streaks and/or grey haze on the output paper.
As a result of this, the drums, rollers and developer brushes need to be cleaned, polished, waxed and otherwise treated. For example, once the outer portion of the charge transport layer (the modified portion) is removed from the drum surface, the surface may need to be treated with a hard protective coating. The drums, rollers and brushes are usually cleaned with a cotton pad soaked in alcohol. In the copier, laser printer, facsimile machine industry, and in the cartridge remanufacturing industry, the lathes available specifically to rotate drums for ease of treatment have small inadequate motors designed for one speed. If any real pressure is applied on the drums, rollers and brushes, the lathe will stop. It is believed that no means currently exists in the industry for turning charge rollers and developer brushes on any type of lathe. More powerful motors with variable speed are needed to turn these devices so they may be properly cleaned and treated.
In copending appplication Ser. No. 944,189, filed Sep. 11, 1992, a spinning device was disclosed which used a drive member, tail stock and adapter unit to mount and spin drums, rollers and brushes on a lathe. The invention of this application is an improvement over the prior invention in that it is easier to manufacture, has less parts, and is quicker for the user to assemble. Drive pins, for example, are replaced by snug-fit connections.